


The Daily Grind

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [14]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bad Puns, Coffee, F/F, I’m sorry, my friend really wanted me to use coffee puns so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: “Wow it’s bean ages since we first started coming here daily.”“Coming here with you and dealing with your coffee puns is one heck of a daily grind, Luka...”“Says the one who used a coffee pun there herself.”Day 17: Coffee date





	The Daily Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Yes' I know I’m one day off. I mean it’s still the 18th here but school starts tomorrow so I don’t think I’ll stay up any longer. My friend from school was telling me to do coffee puns since the 5th of February so I promised that I’d do them on the Coffee Date day lol. And here it is.
> 
> I guess, enjoy~

Daily Grind

One part of Miku and Luka’s daily routine would be to stop by the coffee shop after school finished for the day. Sure, the school didn’t allow any stops on the way home but they thought a cup of coffee a day couldn’t hurt, right? 

This first began back on that day, when Luka decided to stop by Starbucks on the weekend to mix her music while sipping a nice hot cup of coffee. With her headphones on, the girl stood back up to buy herself another tall cup without noticing the smaller girl with teal coloured hair who was directly in front of her passing by and...

Splash!

“Oh sh-shizzles! I’m so sorry!” The stranger bowed over and over again at the taller girl who happened to be covered in her cinnamon dolce latte. The teal haired girl snatched a tissue and frantically wiped at Luka’s top, causing quite a lot of stares from around the café. 

Sure, this stranger to Luka might have been touching her chest, wiping off the drink as best as she could but this girl couldn’t do any harm right? Luka didn’t think anything of the sort other than “...She’s cute...”

“Hey, it’s fine. I can go home and put this in the wash.” Luka said, but for some reason, something was tugging at her heart, telling her that she really didn’t want to leave the girl who was still wiping away. 

The teal haired girl eventually stopped, and grabbed Luka’s hand and ran out of the shop. Lucky for Luka, she turned up at Starbucks almost every other day and was friends with the barista, who could collect together her laptop and keep it somewhere for Luka to take later.

“My house is only round the corner so please, have a change of clothes here instead.” She said, Luka graciously accepting the offer. What else could she do? It seemed like there was nothing that could stop the other girl pulling Luka into her house and it really did seem convenient anyway.

Once they arrived, the shorter girl hurried Luka into the bath and brewed some tea for the two of them after selecting a change of clothes for Luka. They quickly introduced themselves, the teal haired girl as Miku. “You’re a student, right?” Miku asked timidly. She seemed to be in a less of a panic compared to when the incident occurred, which gave the room a more calming atmosphere.

“Yeah, I may look older but I’m actually still in high school... I’m a third year aha...” Luka said, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. “I go to Crypton Academy.”

Miku’s jaw fell open and her eyes lit up, “I also go there too! I’m only a first year and I only just transferred in so I’m not too familiar with the people from school...” She stuck out her hand in front of Luka, who gave her a gentle but firm shake. “Pleased to be your acquaintance.”

“Pfft...” Luka sniggered, causing Miku to tilt her head sideways in confusion. “Your shizzles from earlier... And now you’re sounding so formal... You’re really one in a kind, aren’t you?” It’s not like Luka didn’t like Miku or anything. In fact, she was totally into girls who had really strange traits, although she was a bit anti-social herself, so she never really had any female friends. She always wanted to be herself, the carefree and slightly clingy high school girl but that had never happened and she was already in her third year.

Miku didn’t know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult and so just smiled and continued on. “Well um... I just transferred in and I don’t have any friends so um...”

“So you want me to be your friend. Okay sure,” Luka said, not letting out the fact that she really wanted a female friend for once. She had a couple of male friends in school, but only because she was actually a pretty hardcore FPS gamer in her free time and they only really ever talked online. Girls weren’t really into that sort of thing so she always kept distance, though who knows how many crushes she had by then.

“Yay~ I’ll look around the academy for you then!” 

“Sure, go ahead. You’ll usually find me in my classroom 3-A as I don’t have- As it’s too much effort going somewhere else during the breaks,” the elder of the two said, almost spilling the fact that she had no friends. 

“Wow you’re intelligent!” Miku gasped. “I’m in 1-C aha...” The classes were split by academic grades, so the higher you were on the leaderboards for the end of year exams, the better class you would be put in for the next year. 

“Well I’ll see you around... Well I have to if I want to return these clothes to you.”

“And I have to find you to give your clothes back too!”

Luka was planning on taking her soggy clothes back herself but Miku insisted and she really didn’t feel like arguing so she let Miku do whatever she wanted. After they said their goodbyes, Luka returned to Starbucks to claim her laptop and items before returning home. 

Ever since then, the two almost always met up during lunch breaks at school and somehow ended up walking home together. They lived in the same direction and happened to pass by Starbucks, which was how Luka suggested that they went in for a drink, which ended up happening every day. 

And today was no exception. I mean, at this point, anyone who looked at them would think that they’re flirting with each other, especially Luka with her horrible pickup lines, but hey, none of them disliked it and they both probably did have feelings for each other. 

“Oh man, the day’s brewtiful. Wanna sit by the window today?” Luka suggested, ignoring the fuming Miku beside her and placed her bag down. “Wow it’s bean ages since we first started coming here daily.”

“Coming here with you and dealing with your coffee puns is one heck of a daily grind, Luka...” 

“Says the one who used a coffee pun there herself.” 

The two burst out laughing before the older of the two queuing up for their drinks. They would alternate each day on who buys the drinks as it was much faster and because, why not. 

After returning, Luka placed down the two steaming lattes on the table and sat close to the teal haired. “So exams are coming up, hm?” 

“Yeah... But I can never get any revision done and there’s too much!”

“Please don’t tell me you’re procaffeinating. You say that you have a latte material to cover but how much do you think I have?” Luka replied, inserting as many coffee puns as she could, earning a kick from under the table.

Miku dealing with Luka’s coffee puns wasn’t a new thing, but it never grew old for some reason. They met thanks to the coffee spillage and so these coffee puns were more of an inside joke between the two, especially when Miku’s friend Rin began hanging out with the two and was indeed confused by the conversations that were going on. “Luka, no.”

“Now, now, don’t lose your tamper, Miku. I don’t think I’m a fan of that bitter look on your brewtiful face.” Though the statement earned her a few more kicks, Luka was honestly laughing her head off. Miku’s reactions were too good and it would just take a single coffee pun to trigger her. Hell, Luka brought them up so much that even Rin facepalmed whenever she heard a coffee pun. 

“I swear to god... Weren’t you going to help me with my revision today?”

“Aw, I’m fine with you espressoing your true feelings. Tell me you love me, Miku.”

“I really would, if it wasn’t for your terrible coffee puns.” Miku sighed and pulled out her maths textbook. She opened to a random page and jumped in her seat when she found her timetable for one of her games. She kept with her a timetable so that she could max out her event points for the current event that was going on, the thing that caused her to be such a procrastinator. She shoved it into her pocket hoping that Luka didn’t see it but sadly Luka was too sharp.

“Oh is that the timetable for your daily grind? So that’s what made you procaffeinate.” Luka gently wrapped her arm around Miku and read her material, though she didn’t really focus. “I know how you feel. In game events really do take up too much of your time, especially for gacha games and you go currency grinding. Hell, that’s some true effort needed.”

Miku was about to fall asleep. Indeed she liked her games too, but when Luka would ramble on about this sort of thing that any player would know about, it did get rather boring. “If we’re not going to do any work, I’ll finish up my latte and go home to study. The event finished, after all.”

“Oh, how was it?”

“I came Tier 1- Oi hey, what the hell, don’t get me sidetracked!” Miku yelled, before grabbing her stuff and stuffed them in her bag. “I’m so done.”

And that was how one of their days would usually end, with Luka clinging onto Miku’s arm begging her to not ditch her. Miku really didn’t feel that Luka was annoying or anything. She was just a bit on the tsundere side. 

“Come on Miku, lets have a sleepover study session! I swear no puns!” Luka pleaded and pleaded until Miku clicked her tongue at her. 

“Tsk. I guess there’s no helping it. You are in the A class after all. You better teach me though.”

“Yay! Miku all to myself tonight!”

“...You’re not doing anything weird to me tonight...”


End file.
